


Teaching fourth graders how to do Calculus.

by Spicy_Butterscotch



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano being an amazing tutor, M/M, Some Fluff, Sprinkle that crack somewhere, Wholesome, and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Butterscotch/pseuds/Spicy_Butterscotch
Summary: Asano Gakushuu, now in high school, currently and always will be the student council president. He knows how to tutor his classmates calculus. He also tutors a fourth grade class in Kiguki elementary school, can he teach the same material to the students there? yes. He most certainly can.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Class 3-A, Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Teaching fourth graders how to do Calculus.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic uploaded here on Ao3.

Gakushuu Asano was known for many things, from many people. From being a prodigy genius, an all round student that could achieve anything, having the award for first place from all the athletic events that he had competed in. Also known for the fact that he was just a pure genius, not lacking in any area of an activity in academics or physical education, that is why he put on an effort to his fellow classmates to help tutor them. Acting as the the perfect leader he taught them magnificently and had a great amount of patience when it came to helping students learn about something.

Though how did Gakushuu do it? That was a question that you had to really think about, he didn't just gain this skill from nowhere-, actually take out that thought, Gakushuu might have done that. Though to be truely patient when it came to teaching, he must've done some serious training, so lets rewind to this particular moment, take a moment to acknowledge what Gakushuu had to do to hone the skills to be able to teach the whole of calculus in two months to a whole class, and gave them a full understanding of how to do it. Class 1-A have been questioning how he could teach something so hard yet so quick under a small amount of time.

Yet Gakushuu had made it so easy, so rewinding back to when he was teaching calculus to the whole of 1-A.

"Gakushuu, how do you make it look so easy when teaching all of calculus?" A girl asked when he finished off the tutoring session, he gave a smile for the girl to see as she silently paraded to herself in her head as she mustered up the courage to talk with Gakushuu, "Well, I wouldn't say that teaching calculus two was an easy feat" he laughed. "Asano, what do you mean not too easy? You taught it to us in two months, and didn't even skip a detail, I would call it insane that we've done one and two, let alone doing number three next week" a student from the back piped up.

"It's just that everyone is attentive, and picked up the points" he grinned, praising the whole class as he closed up his books, "Dude, you sure? Course it just sounds like to me that you just fit a hundredth of your iq onto the board, and managed to put the exact same things into these papers" Seo pipes up. "Ah, well, I just everyone to have a good grade and an good understanding of what we need to learn" he grins, standing up from the seat at the front and hands out a five page easy understanding workbook for everyone to work on.

"Have this handed to me by two days, when our next lesson is, you can work and help each other with this activity, and if any questions are needed come see me or the other Virtuoso's in the library" he says, as he looks back at everyone, "well, farewell everyone, and I'll see you tomorrow" he waved good bye to everyone with a beam that looked so genuine that anyone could never know that he could just flash it. He slung his prestine bag over his shoulder, packing his pencil case into his bag, taking his calculus book for dummies he used for the lesson, packing the book into his bag and proceeded to leave the classroom he used for the tutoring.

He locked the door behind him with the student council I.D that he had special privileges to, being the main student council members of the high school part was easy to gain, as his persuading voice and skills had improved, along with the fact that he had easily gained the attention from the whole high school, so the majority of the high school chose him for votings. Some students had the audacity to choose Karma over him as a main one, the whole school would be set on fire before first period the next day he received the title of student council president.

He was not willing for Karma to receive the keys for the high school, so he could light the whole thing on fire, lucking for him, and the high school, Karma wasn't chosen for it at all, turns out the students who had chosen Karma was non other than Karma himself and a few other students in the cult group who chose Karma as a second choice for the student council. He still remembered what Karma had told him.

"Pfft, yeah right Mr Perfect, me part of the student council? All of that paperwork, no chance anyone would vote for me" Karma snorted as he kicked a stone by the side walk. 

"Well, that explains many things, the cult group members have conceived you as a second choice after deducing that I was somewhat superhuman" Gakushuu shrugged as Karma gave a snigger, "Pfft-, I mean, it's you of all people" Karma gave a Cheshire like grin. "They called me an extra terrestrial and you a demon 'perhaps even Satan himself' the leader of the cult had told to me" Gakushuu informed with a somewhat disturbed face. "I would make one sexy demon" Karma commented, making a Lenny face. "Farewell Karma" he chuckled as he immediately sped up with walking.

"Our houses are in the same direction" Karma replied, keeping up with Gakushuu's speed, "I know, yet do you have to be so crass with your words?" Gakushuu questioned as he walked along with Karma. "Ehhh, come on, I want to try that out for Halloween" Karma grins as he stops by Karma's house like always, "anyways, see ya Asano junior!" He patronisingly sung out to Gakushuu, sticking with the nickname that he had creatively stuck together in 3-E and had since called Gakushuu that since.

The flashback ended there as Gakushuu smiled to himself, Karma would always be Karma, he walked off out of the school, making it to his next destination, a local children's middle school day care, children who were fourth graders who's parents couldn't make it in time as they were too busy. The school was nothing too special, nothing like the private prestigious elementary schools from other areas, yet he had taken notice of this particular school as he had needed to make his skills useful for something. He had taken up teaching the fourth grader's lessons that they would find useful.

He made it to the front step as a student greeted him, "hi Asa-san, everyone is waiting, let's go" the little girl, other wise known as Koa grabs his hand and drags him along, her smile so genuine and pure. "Everyone, Asa San is here" she cheers, the children who are busy playing with toys immediately look up to see if what she says was true. "Woah, Asa sama is here" a child grins, children surrounded around the strawberry blonde as they beam, a few hyperactive fourth graders bombard him with a fury of questions as he just pets their heads softly. 

"I'll see to your questions after, now we want to clean the playroom up and the desk assorted nicely now" Gakushuu commands, the children eagerly nod their heads as they rearranged the tables to a neat formation. They stand like soldiers when they finish cleaning up the place and he smiles towards the students, "Good job everyone" he praises patting the students on the back, his eyes twinkling as everyone cheers. "Now, let's get the English lesson started, here are the key words you want to memorise for the test you have next week" Gakushuu told them.

They nod their heads as they sit in their seats, he hands out workbooks that he made himself, having the the English alphabet on one side along with how each letter sounds, and the easy worksheets on the other side, sentence reading, word count, memorising sentence structure, categories, and word searches, and a good colouring sheet to top off each worksheet. "This lesson will be quite simple, everyone can work together and discuss with others about questions that they can't understand" Gakushuu told everyone from the front desk. "Ok Asa sama" they cheer as they settle into spots around the classroom, some working on the mats on the floor and others by the desks.

He writes a few simple notes for the children to remember as they settle into their locations, writing down what was written on the board in their handbooks as they glance up and down. "These are just some simple notes everyone, when you guys do the test, I guarantee that if you all try hard enough you will get a result above eighty five percent, better that a simple pass of sixty" he announced to the children, "finally, something useful" a kid at the back muttered to herself, "After this we can have a break and make some pudding as our cooking break" he told everyone.

Everyone else nodded eagerly at his words as they are set off to work, talking while they are working on their workbooks, "Yo Himari, Asa san is very cool" Koa whispered to her friend as she uses her highlighters to match up the words and meanings to each other. "Duh, that's pretty obvious, he helped my grades improve by a big amount and in a fun way too" Himari whispered back, focusing on a question as she crossed out the other choices on the multiple choice section, "Hey, do you know what 'because' means?" Koa asked when she flipped to the third page, "I dunno, ask Naomi" Himari told her.

"Hey, uh Naomi?" Koa asked when she tapped her shoulder, "yeah?" the girl answered back as she wrote down her answer, "What does the word 'because' mean?" she questioned, "oh, it's a conjunction, used to explain something" she replied, "ok, got it" she called, writing in the answer, "thanks!" She grinned. "No problem" Naomi replied finishing off page four. The three children conversed as they did their work, until everyone finished their books off. "Seeing that everyone has finished their work books, we can start the break a little early today" Gakushuu announced.

The kiddies went way off as they were turning hyperactive, the mere thought of having their break early was making them turn hyperactive without candy, "Everyone, wash your hands please like always, and dry them" he ordered the class, they did just that making a line behind the sink. The line was disastrous, yet the job was done and everyone's hands were clean, "Well, since everyone's hands are clean" Gakushuu starts as he dried his hands with a paper towel, now make a neat line and we'll go to the library" he informed the hyperactive gremlins as they eagerly nod with his words.

See, you must be wondering, how in the world did Gakushuu Asano tame twenty seven children and not manage to loose a single one? Or how he could get them to follow his orders, it was called charming, if you were good with children and knew what you were doing, you wouldn't get mauled by the children as if you dealing with a bear. Another skill of Asano's, children actually found him interesting to talk to as they settle down and chat with him, placing down their sardines and pre mature blood thirst, he managed to get a whole group of children, aged from nine to ten, and got them to focus on work.

Now switching back to what Gakushuu was doing, the children went into partners creating two line as they walk to the other section on the school, the children pause when they it a cross way, the school is split into two sections, the library and extra activities rooms on one side and one the other section are the normal classrooms. Gakushuu tops the class as he presses the button, it takes a few seconds before they can cross, the class follow quickly behind him, not willing to get run over anytime soon, power walking until, they reached the library. 

"Ok, now everyone who wants to read right now, go ahead and take a book, along with a borrowing card" he says, they take a card as they separated from their partners, the class knew what to do, take a book, slot the borrowing card in the empty on where the book was and after when you are finished with a book you could return it where you found it or borrow it. "C'mon, let's go to this spot" a boy grinned, as he flopped onto the beanbag, "Anyways, now take a peak at this!" He whispered as he had multiple rare exclusive transformers cards in his hands.

"I got it, now in return you said you had the comics, this is worth about what? five dollars for each card, do you have it?" He questioned. "Yes, now the trade, let's shake on this Minato" he solemnly replied, jutting out his hand as he does business with the other child. They take the trade as he gave the comic over to the boy who had the transformer cards, who was in fact called Asahi, he pulled out two of the cards as he shook on it, "I take that this isn't broken" he eyed the comics, flipping through the pages. "Yup" Minato grins, quickly stashing their new found obsession into their library bags.

"Now, have you seen that new show? There's already a comic book going after it" he whispered over once more, "Uh huh" he murmured over flipping a page as they momentarily stopped speaking, "we should probably stop speaking now since we have to business, also I'm not going to jinx what we just did" he mumbled. "Ok" and there they went back to reading, like the little trade that they created didn't happen. Meanwhile a gaggle of children clung by him, "can you continue reading the story Asa sama?" A girl questioned, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, you all seemed so eager when you all took out the books, and that would take a quite a long time to return all the book in the places that you put them in" He tapped his chin as he was in deep thought about the decision, "We'll do it!" A girl offered, the crowd pushed her towards him, the most confident and sharpest of the bunch, a spark of Karma ignited in her eyes as he nodded, "okay, I'll continue reading the story, if everyone finishes placing their book in the right place, of course" he bargains, "ha, easy" she cheerily ginned, the children high fiving her when they came to an agreement, "nice job gal" her friend cheered.

"Uh huh, now let's get going, and remember you guys owe me" she grinned, sliding her book back into the correct slot, the rest of her classmates hurrying around informing the class like miniature messengers about what they have to do. "C'mon and hurry up you lazy sack of bones" Himari growled, "fine, fine I'm returning it" the boy huffed, slotting the book in between the empty gap and taking his borrowing and back, "there, happy now?" He sighed, "no, we have to go to one of the couches, I don't want to sit on the mat" she simply told, before dragging the poor boy along. 

"There, no need to thank me, I know I'm fantastic" Himari boasted as they were one of the first ones to sit on the couch. "Right, sure" he muttered, "you're just being stubborn as always" Himari sighed. "You're being insufferable" the boy snapped, "I don't even know what that means" she hissed, "well I don't know either" the boy deadpanned. "Stop arguing?" She questioned, "yeah" he nodded. "Now, that you two have stopped arguing, Himari, please return your book" Gakushuu interjected politely. "Oh, my book" she blinked a few times, staring back at her hand where her book was.

She scurried to retune her book as her friend saved a spot for her. "Well, now that was a bit silly" Gakushuu cut off the silence as the boy nodded "well, I advise putting your library bag in her spot to save it" he advised. "Okay" he agreed. Gakushuu walked over as he took out the book they were currently reading, Himari returned back as she settled back into her spot, a few other students follow after her when they returned their books, "Now, since everyone is here, we can continue our book" he rang out. He flipped the page as he looked into it "chapter eight, the hero shined, he was on a pedestal as he smiled to everyone"

His smooth voice was gliding through, no other voices were ringing as he read out the rest of the story, he even did the voices for the characters "the princess stated 'well, if you think that's bad, go look at your face' and the ogre who had so dearly thought it was a good idea to ask for the princess' hand in marriage had got turned down" Gakushuu impersonated the princess' voice, pulling it off as he had sounded like a female. The children laughed after he mimicked the princess, he kept on reading the story out, still impersonating the characters, occasionally he would laugh along.

"Now the princess huffed angrily, she took her sword and whoosh, she cut the annoying ogre in half before he could spout anymore nonsense" a few children are disgusted as some scrunch their face in disgust "ewwwwww" one of them calls out, the other bunch has a few that are quite interested in this "nice" the girl from earlier her name was Kisume, she exclaims at the way the scene was described. "The knight smiled as they happily stepped on the body together, dancing on it as they laughed and exchanged conversation while, they did so" Gakushuu read, the children laughed at the morbid humour.

He continued reading until. "Oh, it turns out it's nearly time to go everyone" he stopped his reading at chapter fourteen, most of the class proceeded to make a grumbling sound, they packed up their stuff and soon afterwards formed two lines. He stared over the road as he pressed the button, "ok safe to cross now" he called, the children followed as soon after, he had to leave. "Bye Asa san" the class called as he he waved back to them, “see you on Friday everyone” and off he went, to one of of his exterior classes.

So there you have it, Gakushuu’s almost never ending patience (except with Karma) was done by the ability to tame a whole class of children aged from nine to ten, though his ability to teach something so fast, this can be explained too. 

“Asa san, what was that thingy you were supposed to be teaching your own class on?” Minato asked Gakushuu. “Calculus?” He replied, “yeah, that one, how do you do a calculus?” Minato questioned, “well, you can’t ‘do a calculus’ but I could teach you how to do it” He responded. “Really, but isn’t that like big kid stuff?” A girl piped up, shifting her glasses upwards, “nothing is too hard if you put your effort into it, except turning into a car or a fairy, not sure if that is legally possible” Gakushuu encouraged, “awwwwwwww” half of the class went when he told them that they couldn’t turn into a car or a fairy.

“Now, who wants to learn calculus?” He asked, half of the class raised their hands as they hyperactively nodded their necks so fast that it looked like it would snap, that was not a good thing. “Are you sure? It’s really hard” he said, “yeah, I want to learn it” a kid shouter, then soon after that was a said the whole class agreed, “okay okay, I’ll teach you guys, but don’t tell I didn’t warn you” Gakushuu grinned, “yeahhhh” Himari grinned as she pumped her fists into the air. “Now, shall we start?” He asked, looking over the classroom as they started the lesson.

And so, for the next four months, Gakushuu had thought the class about the whole of calculus, the class had found it extremely hard for their young minds, but Gakushuu pulled them through the intense lessons, as always having a nice break in between as he thought the grade four class. After all, he had learnt it younger than them since he had studied and understood the material at the young age of seven, call that an achievement. Though you must be wondering,w what the heck happened after that, you owe us some kind of explanation, so I’ll tell you. After the span of three months this happened.

“Dude, have you heard an entire fourth grade class down in Kigiku Elementary school has learnt how to do calculus?” Teppei announced his eyes wide as he showed the entire class the news. “Four of the students even did the calculus test, you know that ridiculously hard test that you take for calculus?” He told the class. “Yeah, what about it?” a girl questioned, “all students received the results” he started, “yeah, spit the damn thing out already!” Koyoma scoffed, “so, the average for each test taken for each participant is averaged to be about seventy percent, averaged pretty decent right? since a lot of people want to save their dignity” he informed.

Everyone nodded, as Gakushuu stopped looking from his books, smiling to himself as Karma narrowed his eyes, suspicious on why Gakushuu was smiling all of a sudden, “Karma, would you care to tell me how much you got on the test, since you willingly took it” he smiled. “Ninety five” he told, “Now continue Teppei” he ordered, “okay, so the results that all four elementary students received, now may I say, all of them received the same score” He cuts, off. Karma was getting nervous, Gakushuu’s grin was getting wider by the second, not that it was an ugly smile, but that unearthly glint in his eyes, my gosh was that terrifying.

“Ninety six” he finished off, then chaos ensues.

Karma, who was previously sipping his strawberry milk, was now choking on it when he heard the news, he coughed the liquid down the way, and now he questioned in a raspy voice. “What, repeat that” he told, “I’m not joking, the results that all four grade four students received was the percentage of ninety six” He repeated. Now to have a elementary student beat you better in a test was humiliating, but the fact that they were doing calculus was even more worse. Karma and his ego was having a gigantic stroke, and the whole class started screaming.

Now take this was thirty minutes before class, they could scream all they wanted, the teacher wasn’t there, the walls thanks to the previous years of principal Asano reigning control they had the damn room sound proofed. Karma asked Teppei to show the evidence as several results were displayed, several headlines placed there for him to drink it in. ‘Four Kiguki elementary students have better results ranked in the Biseki bun than hundreds of adults’ and ‘Four Kiguki elementary students who took the Biseki bun managed to take third place’ and don’t forget ‘Elementary kids beat dozens of professional college teachers in this test and they haven’t came close to their results!”

Ouch, now that was a punch to the ego, “Ooo, what did you get then Asano?” Karma questioned, “one hundred, obviously ranked first place” he merely replied, Karma nearly did a spit take, but he swallowed down the strawberry the wrong way once more. He was taken by surprise, “Wait, let’s just take the news to see if it’s really true” Ren sputtered at last, finally piping up, the rest of class A, still heavily discouraged and sad by the fact that they had been beat by children that were six years younger than them. How nice, it certainly gave a beating to everyone else’s ego.

The news was turned on, they turned on the class projector, the class’ attention to the moving image on the white board as the Gakushuu had the most widest grin, while Karma’s ego was still receiving a violent beating. “Now to the ranks of the Biseki bun annual, technically in most years this wasn’t quite important, though last year’s results were quite questionable, when a junior high student made it into the top ranks, this is even more questionable. “Let’s take an interview with the class now, Mieko, handing it over to you” she told, her eyes looking like they were peering into the viewer’s soul.

“Ah, well I’m in their classroom right now, and it looks like the children are just having a fun time now” she smiled, that was a complete lie, the children were not having a fun time at all, while their smiles were stretched so it did look like they would, their eyes brewed a spite towards the presenter in front of them, the teacher were behind the students as she was bewildered by the news, “so, uh, you are telling me that my students knows how to do the whole of calculus?” She questioned, looking back at them and back at the reporter.

“Well, now originally we were going to ask how you were able to them the whole of calculus, but saying that you don’t know, I’m going to ask the children” The woman replied turning to the children, and the conversation with the children went a lot like this. “So, who taught you how to do calculus” the news reporter smiled her words dipped in honey, except it was pretty obvious to the children that they knew what she was really like, “Asa sama did” a girl replied, she was a confident one, her name was Chikako, the one that had a spark of Karma through her eyes.

“Now, may I ask who Asa sama is?” The woman smiled, “I’m sorry, but unless you couldn’t comprehend that, add one and one together” the girl spat out with a smile on her seemingly innocent face, The other woman on the other side of the news channel stifles a laugh. Chikako heard no response from the woman as she scoffed, “Gakushuu Asano, does that name ring any bells?” And by the time the class A comprehended what Chikako had just told, they were staring at Gakushuu, Karma especially. “What is this sorcery?” Ren finally commented, before shutting himself up.

“Well, the class did want to know calculus, so I simply taught it to them” Gakushuu replied in a smooth tone, now looking back at the teacher who just walked in, okay so the class can’t having screaming fits anymore when Gakushuu had just stated that, fine, they’ll do it at the end of the day. Then the day continued, and soon after when it was lunch, more chaos ensued, how fun. “What the hell Gakushuu? Karma screeched, “you don’t have permission to call me that yet” Gakushuu simply replied, a faint smirk dancing along his lips.

“The whole class, may I say they are in grade four, six years younger than us and they managed to get a score of ninety six?” Karma shouted, “I see to no reason on why there is such a problem, I took the test when I was seven” he simply stated, eating his food. “What” Gakushuu glanced up once more, “I took it at the age of seven” he repeated, “and you got one hundred percent” he questioned, bash, one hit to his ego. “Yes, I did” Gakushuu confirmed, another kick to it, “Akabane, you are being quite silent” Gakushuu commented, a whole beating to it.

And that was the end of their conversation, not. The whole class at the end of the day bombarded him with questions, and since on that day he didn’t have to tutor the students he had walk with Akabane, big bash of questions. “Shut up Akabane” he hissed when Kaema kept on yammering, and so he did, not. Until Gakushuu kicked him where it hurt with his hard, leather shoes, ouch. And so Karma shut up, Gakushuu was now smiling, and relieved. Until…

“So uh, a questi-”

“Karma” 

“Huh”

“Do you want another kick, if so it’ll hurt even more than last time”

“No”

“Good, then shut the hell up”

Then proceed to next day afterwards, when Gakushuu went back to tutoring the children as normal.

“Asa san”

“Hmmmmm?”

“What’s tax?”

“You can learn about it if you want to”

“Yeah”

And so months after an entire fourth grade class, learnt about tax. Next thing you know Gakushuu taught them about laws and civics, actually he did that two years after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
